


Watching Your Eyes

by SiriuslyThatBitch



Series: HP Daddy Bingo [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Collars, F/M, HP Daddy Bingo, Light Dom/sub, Power Play, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriuslyThatBitch/pseuds/SiriuslyThatBitch
Summary: Belonging to Tom Riddle has its advantages.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle
Series: HP Daddy Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959682
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47
Collections: HP Daddy BINGO 2020





	Watching Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This sweet little drabble was written for HP Daddy Bingo October 2020. The chosen prompts were collared and power play. For this story's purposes Tom is roughly 20 or so years older than Hermione, and both are of legal age. It's fun, safe, and consensual fun.

Hermione’s collar had been given to her when they’d signed their contract six months ago. The silver serpent engraved with T.M.R. made it clear to anyone who should see her who she belonged to. It was a reminder that she was loved and desired while he was away, and made her Master’s eyes shine in the most delicious way when he saw it. 

The cold hardwood floor of the sitting room seeped through the velvet pillow Hermione was kneeling on. It wouldn’t have bothered her much had she been wearing more than the black lace bra and knickers her Master had given her for tonight. His eyes were seemingly focused on the book in his left hand, but she knew better. The black leather of the leash attached to the emerald green collar was held tight enough to remind her that he held power over her. Despite the fact that she had been sitting there for nearly half an hour with no physical touch from her Master, she was exceedingly aroused. 

Seeming to notice her discomfort, the handsome brunet closed the book and set it on the table beside him. Turning his head ever so slightly, his nearly black eyes assessed his Pet. Her head was downturned, russet curls obscuring her tanned shoulders. The urge to meet his gaze was almost too much for the petite girl, and brought a devilish smile to the older man’s face. 

“You have been a good girl for me, Pet.” His deep baritone drew a shiver from his submissive. “Would you like a reward?” Transferring the leash to his other hand, he slid his long pale fingers under her chin until the amber of her eyes met his. 

“If you think I deserve one, Sir.” The breathy tone of her voice drew a low chuckle from the man. 

“You really are so very good for me, Darling.” He smiled fondly at Hermione before standing gracefully from the chair, careful not to tug on the leash in the process. Afterall, he never gave her any pain she didn’t enjoy or at the very least consent to. 

Even when she was being punished, she couldn’t help but revell in giving him the control over her he so craved. It fit perfectly with her desire to submit, and he had proven early on that he could give her what she desired, what every man before him had lacked. 

Holding out both his hands for her she gingerly rose from the floor. She winced slightly as blood rushed back into her aching limbs. Bending slightly, he pulled her into his arms, carrying her bridal-style down the hall and into their bedroom. Sitting her down onto the mattress he unhooked the leash and hung it on its hook beside the bed. Hermione’s eyes followed him as he walked around the room, undressing until he was left in nothing but his oxford and slacks. The sinful twinkle was in his eye once more as he walked toward her. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked my first foray into Tomione! Let me know what you think and as always, thanks so much for reading!


End file.
